


О логике женской замолвим мы слово

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Челлендж 2020 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fake Analysis, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020
Summary: Псевдонаучное рассуждение с задачникомБетаsige_vic
Series: Челлендж 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865320
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	О логике женской замолвим мы слово

В мире идей и представлений, за горами здравого смысла и где-то среди летающих облаков различных социальных мифов водится странный зверь — женская логика. 

Толком о ней никто не знает, но многим известно — да, она-таки существует. 

Или должна быть. 

Или даже существует, хотя быть ее не должно...

Давайте попробуем набросать ее портрет. 

Для начала разберемся, что же такое логика. 

Для многих людей, прогулявших или проспавших, или еще не добежавших до вузовского курса философии, будет открытием, что логика — это наука. Наука о способах рассуждения, поиске доказательств, формулировке аргументов. Как «служанка философии» логика появилась еще в античные — раннесредневековые времена: испытывая закономерные сложности с поиском знания эмпирическим методом, отцы-основатели научного подхода сосредоточились на том, чтобы их рассуждения были правильными, читай — логичными, а следовательно, безупречными. 

Тогда-то и было сформулировано, какими правилами надо пользоваться, чтобы с помощью различных умозаключений (то есть логических шагов) пройти в рассуждении от утверждения А к утверждению Б (то есть как правильно совершать логические операции). 

Здесь надо говорить или очень много — и приводить различные примеры, как строятся силлогизмы и доказательства, как может вывернуть здравый смысл тщательно подобранное высказывание-софизм, — или ограничиться малым. Просто сказать: наука логика существует, она сложна в изучении, но проста в применении, и на самом деле ее основам мы учимся еще в школе. Да-да, зазубривая доказательства теоремы Пифагора или какой-нибудь из законов Ньютона: метод логического рассуждения настолько прочно слит с научным познанием, что разъединить их практически невозможно. 

Просто поставим зарубку на память: благодаря тому, что логика используется научной и околонаучной братией уже две с лишним тысячи лет, мы привыкли к тому, что правильно — это логично. 

И заранее берем на веру факт, что логично — означает правильно. 

Давайте сосредоточимся на поиске в нашей логике женских особенностей (я сейчас не про грамматический род, а про основную тему нашего с вами рассуждения). 

Есть ли у логики пол? Очевидно, что нет. Увы, наука пола не имеет. 

Тогда почему же — «женская логика»? Может быть, речь идет о научных открытиях, совершенных женщинами? Они использовали какой-то свой, анти-мужской, особенный способ рассуждения? Как ни парадоксально, но и здесь ответ — «нет». Просто в среднестатистическом сознании есть убеждение, что наукой женщины, вообще-то, не занимаются (*тут на заднем плане звучит хор научной общественности, во главе с директрисами различных НИИ и академий). Запомним это утверждение и перейдем дальше. 

Чаще всего термин «женская логика» употребляют вовсе не рецензенты научных журналов, а спорщики. И самое обширное поле применения этого термина — старая добрая конфликтология, раздел «семейные конфликты». 

Почему деньги откладывались на новую стиральную машину, но сорокапроцентная скидка на купальники перевесила, и плевать, что январь? Почему муж посмел уйти на футбол, хотя договорились ехать к маме?! Можно ли было сначала сделать ремонт, а потом уже покупать мебель, или принципиально важно подбирать на стенке новенького шкафа будущий колер обоев? Ну и самое замечательное: какое «право» имела в виду автоледи, перестраиваясь в левый ряд перед перекрестком? 

Вот он, логический коллапс! Армагеддон смыслов и катаклизм парадоксов! Попробуйте в подобных ситуациях объяснить одной половине человечества позицию другой половины! 

Спор переходит на личности, личности бросают друг в друга обвинения, а иногда и хрупкие/и прочие предметы, и в конце концов одна половина спорщиков бьет себя в лоб, упрекая вторую половину, что у той-де «извращенная логика». 

Ну и поскольку признавать ошибки, иногда свои, но чаще чужие, — это один из базовых концептов воспитания «настоящего мужчины», то получается, что извращенная логика принадлежит женщине. То есть — является женской.

Ребят. 

Не существует никакой женской логики. Это ласковое, тихое, в чем-то умилительное оскорбление, базирующееся на предположении, что женщины наукой не занимаются, а все логичное — правильно. 

С точки зрения «логичности» не существует черных лебедей. Ахилл никогда не сможет догнать верткую черепаху. А человек, как двуногое без перьев, — то же самое, что и ощипанная курица. 

Как?! Но именно эта фраза прозвучала в моих рассуждениях чуть выше! 

И почему же никто не отметил, что она на самом деле — софизм? Где ваша собственная логика? Где внимание к деталям? Где вопль: ага, сударыня, вы же подменили основание рассуждений! 

Вот так и получается, что «женской логикой» мы называем то, что официальная логика (для простоты признаем, что это максимально приближенный к фактологии вариант рассуждений) упускает из виду. 

Детали. Нюансы. Комбинации фактов, а значит, и весьма свободное толкование причин и следствий для отдельно взятого события. Или не отдельно — для цепочки событий. Вот тут женщинам нет равных! Пользуясь прекрасно разработанным объемом внимания (а мы такие, мы привыкли обращать внимание на мелочи: эволюционная стратегия выживания за счет собирательства!), женщины мыслят в столь необъятно широких плоскостях, что мужчинам остается молча завидовать. 

А еще у женщин лучше развита речь. Мы не только внимательны, но и легко, свободно, радостно говорим о том, что заметили. И благодаря отличному словарному запасу подбираем для замеченных фактов новые, неожиданные, а порой и неортодоксальные определения!

Так что... Самое время потренировать женскую логику. 

Сядьте поудобнее. Закройте глаза. Прочитайте нижеследующие вопросы (да-да, не размыкая глаз!):

1\. Считать ли женщину человеком?

2\. Сколько женщину нужно кормить, чтобы она не смотрела на волка кулинарным взором?

3\. Есть ли женщины у Марса?

Почувствовали, как активируется ваш неокортекс? Как закипает ваша интуиция? Добавим вопросам сложности:

4\. Стоит ли брать у Венеры башмачки или только зеркало? И что делать с мухоловкой?

5\. О женщине, чье имя вероломство, — надо ли указывать отчество, фамилию, год рождения, вес и социальный статус?

6\. Если у вас нету тети, кто ж вам пирожка-то даст?

7\. Почему у Венеры Милосской рук нет, а у индийских богинь их с переизбытком?

И теперь главное — не останавливаться! Вопросы для саморазвития:

8\. Если опиум для народа стоит Х, то сколько будет стоить набор румяна+тушь+помада, при условии, что сила свечения макияжа собаки Баскервилей определяется как Y, а экспонента привлекательности увеличивается по мере приближения к источнику звука?

9\. Известно, что ведьмаки требуют за услуги чеканную монету, а ведьмы соглашаются на кровушку, драконов и помощь семерых гномов по хозяйству. Вопрос: сколько восковых куколок понадобится, чтобы переписать все сказки с учетом достижений робототехники в домашнем хозяйстве и завоеваний развитого феминизма?

10\. Какова потенциальная проходимость каблуков-шпилек в условиях бальной залы королевского дворца, если принять количество танцев за А, привлекательность принца за Б, а качество закусок, приготовленных помощницей королевского повара, переживающей тяжелый кризис на любовном фронте, вообще не годится для упоминания в приличном обществе?

11\. Зевс соблазнил Деметру в образе змеи, Европу и Ио — в облике быка, Немесиду — будучи лебедем, пастухом — Мнемосину, сатиром — Антиопу, и жеребцом — Дию. Данае хватило золотого дождичка, а Лето — какой-то там перепелки, пусть и с молнией на подхвате. Вопрос: уважаемые авторы любовных романов и прочего развлекательного чтива, а также изобретатели законов о защите нравственности и подрастающего поколения, что ж вы у Зевса-то не учитесь любить жизнь?!


End file.
